There are 7 guys in my Living Room!
by Slytherin Lover132
Summary: While watching The Outsiders, Crystal Conners and her friends experience something that will change their lifestyle forever. Sub Summary: Another what if The Outsiders ended up in 2007.Rated T for language.
1. Meeting the Boys

There is 7 guys in My Living Room

_By: Lor13_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Outsiders gang S.E. Hinton does._

Meetin the Boys Crystals P.O.V

While me, my cousin Sammantha, Brittany, and Holly walked through my door, we went into my room to watch the movie we rented: The Outsiders. I had begged them to let me rent it this went on for about 20 mineuts and they finially gave in even though they told me I already watched it about million times already which was true.

"Why do we have to watch it?" Holly asked pointing at herslef and Sam and Britt.

"Hey I already told you I don't mind watching The Outsiders since a certian someone has a crush on a certian Ponyboy!" Sammantha joked and burst out laughing when she saw me turn bright red.

"Hey look", Britt called out to Holly,"She's turning into Jennifer!"

"Yeah she is, but I think she's worse, look she's as red as a fire hydron." Holly said as she broke down lauhing.

"Okay I get it I'm turning into Jennifer now can we watch this movie.'' I said desperatly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah all right." Britt,Holly, and Sammy said dispointly

In the middle of the movie(where the Socs are drowning Ponyboy) a sudden thump came from my living room.

"What the hell was that", Holly yelled in panic,"I hope its not robbers."

"That's ridiculous Holly, out here there is no robbers '', I said matter-o-factly ,"Come on lets go check it out." I finished pausing the movie.

I heard a shout that sounded a lot like "Get your skinny ass off me Ponyboy or I'll bop you one!"

"Did you hear that?" I whispered. Holly, Britt and Sammy all nodded. "Damn I'm wearing a transleucent tang top, a jean jacket, a dark washed jean skirt, and a pair of pink Phat Farms and those voices sound like guys.

"Um guys I have a problem." I said queitly

"We know you do." Holly answered

"Not that way , look at what I'm wearing." I said pointing at myself.

"Oh my god Crystal what the hell are you going to do the voices out there sound like guys?" Sammantha asked

" I do not not know.'' I said. As I turned around I bumped into someone and realized that it was one of the guys that mysteriously landed in my living room. I looked up and saw greenish grey eyes looking down on me.

Okay its a little short but bear with me here exams are in a couple of weeks and I'm stressed behind reason sorry ill try and make the chapters longer.

_Signed: Lor13_


	2. The Accident

There are 7 guys in my Living Room

_By: Lor13_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Outsiders, S.E Hinton does._

"Sorry." We replied in unison.

" Um who are you and where are we?" The brown-blonde on the couch asked.

"I'm Crystal Conners, this is my cousin Sammantha, and my two best friends, Brittany and Holly and you're in Newfoundland, Canada 2007.''I told him.

"I'm Sod..." Sodapop began

"I know who you are Soda you dont need to tell me." I interupted.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Soda blurted out.

"I know all your names." I answered

"Oh yeah all right tell us who we are." Dally told me.

"All right then , first of all you're Dallis Winston, the red-blond behind me is Ponyboy Curtis, the one in the jean jacket is Johnny "Johnnycakes" Cade, the one wearing the Mickey Mouse is Keith "Two-bit" Matthews, the blue-eyed blonde is Darrel Curtis, and the dude by you Soda is Steve Randle." I said out of breath.

"Wow you really do know our names, not just our first names but our last as well and our nickenames." A voice behind me spoke, it was Ponyboy.

"Yeah I've watched you guys' movie about a million times." I told Pony with a giggle and I usually don't giggle.

"And she ain't joking either, and everytime you come on the screen she just loses it!" Holly exclaimed laughing but stopped when she saw me shoot her a glare.

"We're in a movie?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Yeah, you're in a book too." I told Pony while looking down at my shoes so he wouldn't see me blush.

"We're in a book too, cool!" Pony said smiling, gosh he looks so cute when he does that.

"Umm Crystal, Holly can I talk to you in private?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah sure." Holly and me replied together.

"What are we going to about their wardrobe they look like they just walked out of the sixties", Britt told us,"their hair is way too greasy, they look like they walked into a vat of McDonalds french fries." Britt finished

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" Someone squeaked as Brittany finished her statement.

"You wanna know with the way you dress here it is, Your jeans are too tight for a guys, your shirt also is way too tight, your hair is way too greasy and your pants legs go up too far." Brittany said turning around expecting to face Ponyboy with a glare of disgust in her eyes but when she turned around she bumped into a black-haired boy with a scared puppy look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were Ponyboy." Brittany apologized to Johnny.

"Nah you were right even girl _greasers_ think our wardrobe is funky" Johnny replied

"Yeah whatever um guys we have a problem!" Two-bit annonced

"What is it now Two-bit?" The greasers asked him.

"We're in a Socs living room." Two-Bit said looking at what we were wearing.

"We are not like those low down Socs that tryed to drown Ponboy." I blurted out at Two-Bit.

"How did you know that some Socs tried to drown me?" Pony asked looking at me with those big greenish-grey eyes of his.

"It was in the movie." I said blushed

"I guess thats okay." Pony said looking at me again, by the looks of it its kinda creeping Sammy out.

"Would you stop looking at my cousin!" Sammantha sreamed at Ponyboy. As she walked out the door she told me that she Britt and Holly were going to a movie and told me that they would be back around 10:00. During that outburst Pony's eyes grew wide and he fell backwards and hit his head on the speaker of my dad's stereo.

"Oh my gosh are you all right?" I said, running over to Ponyboy with a face cloth in my hands.

"Yeah I'm all right." Pony told me.

"Are you sure, you don't have a headache or anything do you?'' I asked fusing as I put a band-aid on the cut he had recived.

"I'm fine honest." Pony said holding my wrist so I wouldn' look for more cuts or bruises.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again with more worry in my voice.

"Yes I'm fine, if my head starts to hurt I'll tell you, okay." Pony told me looking at me with those big green-grey eyes behind his red-blonde bangs.

"Oh all right I'll stop fusing. Sorry 'bout that guys I just hate it when I see people get hurt." I apologized to Ponyboy and the rest of the gang.

Okay thats the 2nd Chapter. So review, Any comment welcome.

_Signed: Lor13._


	3. The Embarrasment of Ponyboy

There Are 7 Guys in My Living Room

_By: Lor13_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the outsiders gang, S.E. Hinton does._

Chapter Three: The Embarrassment of Pony-Boy

"Nah its alright, If you hadn't ran up to Pone, I would've." Soda Pop mused.

"Soda." Pony whined in embarrassment.

"What." Soda said mimicking Pony's voice.

"Give Up," Ponyboy whined, "Darry help me."

"Listen to your brother." Two-Bit said tackling him to the ground

"Careful." I said concerned

As Pony was trying to get Two- Bit off of him I saw him hit his head on the hard-wood floor and when everyone started fighting I completely lost it.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed so loud I was sure the whole neighbourhood heard me.

Everyone looked up at me with surprised looks on their faces along with utter shock.

"Okay Two-Bit get off Pony Boy, Darry let Soda out of that headlock, and Steve, Dally put Johnny down for Christ sake!" I shouted at them, and they listened all most immediately.

"Okay we get the picture." Steve said as I instructed everyone to calm down.

"Come on can't you see that this house ha a lot of glass valuables. God guys can be some stupid some times." I snapped at Steve.

"Okay geez calm down man you are a Soc." Steve yelled, slurring slightly but I CAUGHT IT.

"You know what I don't need your god damned attitude Steven all right so shut your mouth and get some sleep it sounds like you've been drinking." I told him getting slightly annoyed.

"You know what you're a real piece of work." Steve slurred as he approached me. Man was I getting scared.

"Steve what are you doing." I asked home fear stitched in my voice.

"You're going to kiss me." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

"Get off me." I screamed and started hitting him everywhere I could think of.

"Steve let her go!" Somebody yelled. I looked up it was Ponyboy.

"Why she your girlfriend." Steve hissed in Pony's direction,

"No But she's nice person who doesn't deserve this type of treatment," Pony shouted at Steve realizing everyone staring at him he said "What?"

"Do you like her?" Soda asked his kid brother.

"No." Pony screamed but Soda saw him blush.

"Yes you do you're blushin'." Soda nagged.

"Steve get roff me." I yelled as he stared to kiss me.

"Hey I told you to get off her, I you don't I'll pull you off." Ponyboy said pulling Steve off me and punched him out cold.

"Are you okay?" Pony asked as he walked over to me and held out his hand to help me up.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said gratefully taking his hand and pulled me

up.

"Are you sure"" He asked again, mimicking what I had done to him earlier.

"Stop mimicking me." I said playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Ahh." Ponyboy winced.

"What happened? If I hurt you I'm so so sorry ." I started to say although my words were all jumbled.

" I'm okay its just that I'm still sore from jumped by a Soc before I ended up here.' Pony trying to assure me everything was all right.

"Okay but if I do anything to anyone of you tell me all right." I told everyone.

"You're killing me with your devastating good looks." Two-Bit joked waggling his eyebrows. I punched him in the arm.

"What I was telling the truth." Two-Bit said.

"Well I'm a little too young for you I'm 13 years old, so you lost your chance." I told him.

"Oh dang, but its good news for you Pone." Two-Bit told Ponyboy.

"I already told you I don't like her like that and I have other problems like trying to find us a place to stay." Ponyboy said out of breath and blushing like mad.

"You can stay here but you're going to have to stay in the basement we have no other rooms left." I told them.

"We don't mind just tell us there's no rats or anything down there right." Ponyboy asked me.

"No there isn't but there might be a few spiders every once in awhile," I said with a grin, "So if you get scared I'll come down and kill it for you."

"Hey I'm not that much of a wimp." Ponyboy whined.

"Yes you are, you're afraid of your own shadow for god sake." Darry joked, laughing.

"I am not, I'm just afraid of fire ants." Ponyboy said annoyed at the teasing.

"Well that's kinda reasonable." I thought out loud.

"Hey umm do you mind walking me around a bit so I can get a good look at the house?" Ponyboy asked shyly his face towards the floor.

"Yea sure I'll walk ya around come on." I said savoring the cute sight of Ponyboy being so shy.

Theres the 3rd chapter so review cause it feels so good when i get comments

_Signed: Lor13_


	4. Authors note

AN: I am not continuing this story anymore, I just don't have the time to write anymore, I'm reallllllllly sorry! please don't kill me!


End file.
